


The Trials of Rearing a Child

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child!Ardyn, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus try to adjust to now having to raise a small child. Thankfully they have people willing to help them deal with the trials of parenthood.





	1. The Foundling in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeejaschocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/gifts).



> This started after some subtle prompting from jeejaschocolate. Unlike my other child Ardyn story, this one takes place in an AU and it is the chocobros instead of Cindy and Aranea raising him.
> 
> This story take place in an alternative setting where the game happened but Noct automatically got to live in the end, the symbolism of his sacrifice sufficing. The Astrals also restored sight to Ignis but he still has the scars. The story will go over how they ended up with wee Ardyn and delve into a routine that settles with each of the chocobros.

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV in no way, shape, or form belongs to me. It is the property of Square Enix. I just mess around with the characters for fun and to entertain myself and whomever enjoys the work I put out.**

 

Noctis sighed for what he swore was the tenth time that afternoon as the audiences scheduled for the day ended. Stretching out on the throne he gazed longingly outside to the gardens. A soft pleased hum escaped his lips as talented fingers found the back of his head and began to massage the base of his skull.

 

"Might I propose a garden excursion Noct? I believe the outdoors will do you a world of good, even if it is still within Insomnia."

 

"Ignis, have I told you that you're a saint in disguise? The garden sounds great and that thing you're doing to my head feels heavenly. Six, I sound like an old man." Noct laughed, leaning into the caress until Ignis withdrew his hand and helped him stand.

 

It was hard to believe it has been nearly a full year since the Dawn of the new Eos. Lucis was no longer primarily wasteland and there were actual towns! A small part of Noctis wished so much that this sight could be shared with Ardyn. Even after it all, he truly wished the man could have seen the world as it was now.

 

"Iggy! Catch him would ya?!" Gladiolus' voice boomed from the balcony door, seemingly out of breath as a small blur darted right past Ignis and didn't stop until it was hiding safely behind the throne. Noct swore that a very naked toddler had just streaked his way across the throne room and slowly turned around before going to investigate. Sure enough, there was a tiny naked boy crying behind the throne with little thorns sticking out of small pudgy fingers and toes. What was the new Captain of the Kingsglaive doing chasing a naked child through the gardens?

 

"Gladio...why is there a naked toddler in the Citadel?"

 

"I don't know Iggy. I was making the last rounds of the day when I came across the kid crying and stuck in one of the rose bushes. I got him loose and he took off like a shot. I don't even think the kid is really aware that I wasn't going to hurt him." Gladio answered, catching his breath and accepting a cloth from the younger man.

 

Noctis listened to his Shield as he knelt down onto the ground so he was almost eye level with the crying child. Something about the tiny tines that stuck out in soft flesh rankled him thoroughly enough that he mentally cursed out the Astrals when he figured out just who was cowering behind the throne. This was NOT what he had meant when he wished Ardyn could see the new Dawn.

 

"Shh, its okay Ardyn. That's your name right?"

 

Sobs quieted to whimpers as gleaming honey colored eyes peeked up at him from behind the arms rubbing at them, messy burgundy hair even messier. A tiny nod and the boy brought his arms down, still sniffling. Noct let himself smile and gently set his hands down in the universal signal for 'I'll pick you up'. Ardyn broke into another wave of crying but scrambled into his waiting arms, clinging to him desperately while ignoring the thorns in his limbs. Noct wrapped his arms protectively around the child and let him cry. Nothing about being a toddler could be easy and he knew for certain no one had held Ardyn in the entire time he'd been lost to the Starscourge.

 

"I-if you want Noct, I can get the thorns out of his skin. I kind of know how to do it without causing him more pain."

 

"That'd be super Prompto," Noct replied, happy to see Prompto either hadn't figured out who the boy was or hadn't heard him say the boy's name. Gently, he managed to turn Ardyn around so his back was to his chest to give Prompto the access he needed. Prompto ended up surprising him while he gently removed them one at a time.

 

"It'll be okay Ardyn. I'll take these painful things out and then we can see about getting you something warm to wear. Do you know how old you are?"

 

"Nuh-uh." Ardyn managed over his sniffling, calming at Prompto's caring tone as the things that were hurting started going away. Ardyn liked these adults, they made everything less scary. The blond one reminded him of a chocobo! Noct was glad to see that no blood had been drawn and was even more surprised when Prompto opened his arms to accept the child from him.

 

"Let me hold him a minute Noct. I think I have something we can let him wear for now, kay buddy?"

 

Noct felt a swell of affection for Prompto's open expression and knowing gaze. Even though Prompto clearly knew this was indeed Ardyn, he looked like anyone who was about to fawn over a toddler. Laughing softly he turned Ardyn over into his waiting arms, surprised by the toddler this time who had a death grip on his shirt. Ardyn was NOT having it and had once more started bawling. Idly he wondered if Ignis or Gladio knew how to rectify the situation and he turned only to find them laughing of all things.

 

"Hey, this isn't funny. I don't know how to make him let go or calm him down again!"

 

"Ugh, you four sure are hopeless." All eyes turned to see one Aranea Highwind walk over and gently pry the toddler's hands free of Noct's shirt and cradle the crying boy in her arms, talking quietly and eventually he calmed down but kept looking at Noctis like he'd disappear if he looked away.

 

"Probably afraid you'll disappear on him. Looks like he's latched onto you, makes you his parent figure. You can't expect him to cooperate with multiple people so quickly when he's scared and clearly needs food and warmth." Aranea was wrapping the sniffling boy in her jacket, making sure it was done so snugly it now resembled more a cocoon but it did the trick. Ardyn was calmed down but still looking at Noct with a fear he knew: fear of abandonment. It seemed Ardyn had already chosen Noct as his parent. Which meant he needed to talk with the others.

 

"Thanks for calming him down Aranea. Ardyn, are you hungry?"

 

Ardyn nodded and struggled until he got the too long sleeves loose to raise his arms back at Noctis with a slight whine. Aranea thankfully took the decision out of Noct's hands and slipped the boy back into the king's arms.

 

"It is going to take all our of you to raise that kid and not just because you're together."

 

All four men had a feeling they knew what she meant. With them all having responsibilities it would be best to raise him together. What had they gotten themselves into?

 


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some clarification from the Astrals, Noct attempts to give his now 4-year-old ancestor a bath. It doesn't not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last I have deigned to update this! I wanted something cute and to clarify what happened with why Ardyn was in the gardens.

Noct was in a word: relieved, when Gentiana came before him the following day while the toddler was still slumbering with his death grip on the king's arm. The goddess in disguise looked amused.

 

"I see you found him o king."

 

"How long was he in the gardens? I need to know that the five of you didn't really leave a toddler to his own devices for longer than it took us to find him." Noct tried keeping his voice calm and even, but the thought of the tyke he was holding being alone in the gardens all this time made his blood boil with rage that he hoped was misplaced.

 

"The Redeemed was in the Citadel for no longer than a day since past, for it took longer than we had hoped to purge the full taint from his soul. We had originally thought to make him reincarnate from a new form but the Line of Lucis chose this path in its stead."

 

With naught else to say, the messenger vanished without a trace leaving Noctis to his thoughts as the tiny redhead stirred and fidgeted. It had slipped his mind entirely that under Gladio's jacket this child was completely naked and in need of a warm bath. Carefully, he slid out of bed (willingly awake before Ignis had to wake him for the day, Gladio and Prompto already out on patrols) and walked to the master bathroom. Ardyn was awake now and curiously looking around while he clung to Noctis's shirtfront.

 

"Morning Ardyn. Do you know what this room is?"

 

"Wash room? Bath time?!" The amount of excitement that lit up the child's countenance astounded Noct. Yesterday Ardyn had been in near constant tears and terrified and here he was ecstatic about the prospect of bathing. Then again, Ardyn's hair while messy and wispy had certainly always looked clean and soft. Perhaps bathing was something that he'd enjoyed so much the inane joy of it survived the Scourge eating his humanity.

 

"That's right, bath time." 

 

Ardyn was a bundle of energy as he watched the tub fill up and would run his small hands under the water with giggles only to be distracted by the presence of the bubbles. The toddler's eyes widened and he instantly started popping them until Noct picked him up and gently sat him in the tub. Or at least he would if Ardyn didn't have his hands clinging to his sleeves when he tried to leg go.

 

"Ardyn, I can't wash you if you don't let go of my arms. What's wrong?"

 

"You too." Ardyn fussed, trying to pull Noct closer to the tub. Noct finally realized that Ardyn wanted him IN the tub with him. Torn between defying Ardyn and actually getting out of his pajamas, Noct gradually stripped down and slid into the tub behind the toddler who was now much happier and at ease. Careful not to get any soap in Ardyn's eyes, Noct gently started washing any trace of the gardens from the redhead. Ardyn didn't get fussy again until Noct started giving his attention to the expanse of wine-colored curls. Ardyn's hair was incredibly thick and very difficult to  not tangle. After the second attempt, Ardyn started crying loud enough it earned a cough from outside the bathroom.

 

"Do you require some assistant Majesty?"

 

"Only if you drop titles until I'm dressed Ignis." Noct called back as the door opened.

 

Ignis was surprised to see Noct in the tub rather than a shower but the sight of just how small Ardyn really was did rather make it necessary to sit with him so he'd stay above water if seated. Ardyn's curls were tangled and half shampooed and the boy's face was slightly pink from his crying. Without prompting Ignis removed his gloves and rolled up his sleeves, kneeling to the side of the tub.

 

"Ardyn, can you please try to take a deep breath for me?"

 

Ardyn, still crying managed to take a deep breath and held it before letting it out, the action instantly calming him down enough to  look at Ignis and sniffle. Ignis smiled softly and  gently managed to untangle the soapy curls and proceeded to carefully and thoroughly wash the child's hair while Noct continued rubbing small circles on his back. Thankfully Ignis had practice dealing with thick hair thanks to Gladio's thick waves once it had grown out. Satisfied that the child was clean, Ignis held up a towel to see if Ardyn would allow him to pick him up.

 

Ardyn looked at the towel then up at Ignis before slowly scooting away from Noctis and raising his arms up. Satisfied that Ardyn wouldn't flee, he gently scooped him up into the towel and proceeded to gently dry him off. Noctis smiled. It was already a huge step forward when he saw Ardyn latch onto Ignis and cuddle against him, still clad in the towel.

 

"Y'know Specs? I think this will all work out."


	3. The Fabric of Children Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ardyn now rested and clean it is time to find clothes suitable for a toddler. Thank the Six for Ignis and his fabric consultant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun writing this story so far. I'm willing to be none of you imagined who Iggy's fabric consultant is post-Darkness.

"M'cold."

 

Ignis was hardly surprised as Ardyn spoke up from his towel-blanket, still plastered to his shirt front. There was very little they had in the Citadel that would fit a toddler so he'd have to make some but what sort of material did you use for children's clothes from scratch? One person would know the answer. Carefully, he handed the bundled redhead to Noct who had just finished putting on the clothes he would have wear for the series of meetings.

 

"I'm going to make a phone call Noct. For now see if you can find a t-shirt for him to wear."

 

"Got it. C'mon tiny." Noct was relieved Ardyn giggled over being called 'tiny' instead of being affronted. Ardyn was actually a very cute kid and relatively quiet so far but definitely curious with zero attention span. By the time he finally got him into one of his old black shirts Ardyn had not only used him as a jungle gym, but a springboard to land on the large bed and roll in the bedding. Ardyn really was fun to be around.

 

Satisfied that Noct had Ardyn adequately handled, Ignis clicked the speed dial he had set for the best judge of fabric he'd ever met: Loqi Tummelt, who had gradually been integrated into a civilian life and now lived in a small townhouse in Insomnia with Cor. Hopefully the blond wasn't busy with aforementioned Glaive.

 

"Ignis, I'm surprised to hear you call to early. Are we still on for that sewing workshop Tuesday?"

 

"I do apologize for calling before nine Loqi and I will see if I can manage our sewing workshop. I am afraid I need a favor if you don't mind hearing me out." 

 

"Sure, I don't have to be at work for another six hours. you make it sound gravely important." Loqi was not used to the advisor needing a favor from him of all people, but he was grateful to the formerly blind man for giving him an alternative to dying in a trench during the Darkness. So if Ignis said he needed a favor he was damn well going to deliver.

 

"Thank you Loqi. I need to know what sort of fabrics to use to make children's clothing, or at least what you would recommend. You see...we sort of became overnight parents."

 

That was...not what Loqi had expected to hear. How did you even become parents over night? It reeked of those Lucian gods, terrifying deities in his opinion. While he was surprised, his mind was already firing ideas at him. Children could be notoriously picky, especially when they were younger than seven.  Loqi would have to meet the child and see what materials he gravitated towards. The blond hadn't had to determine fabric choices since the Chancellor needed a new vest. Ardyn...had been no better than a child when it came to how picky he had been. The man had instantly gravitate towards a material that was both soft to the touch but heavy to as to provide warmth; a super soft imported velvety material from Lucis (which was not easily accessible).

 

"I'd have to bring some materials over and let the child pick what he or she likes. Children are very picky but they gravitate with ease towards something that appeals to them. Would this be a problem?"

 

Ignis winced at the idea of someone meeting Ardyn before he was properly introduced. Thus far only themselves and Aranea really knew about the small boy though Gladio had admitted he intended to tell Iris to get some help looking after him when all four of them had duties to attend to. Deciding he really did need the help he exchanged a quiet dialogue with Noct who agreed to do what it took to get their newly acquired 'son' properly outfitted.

 

"That would be perfect just...try not to be too shocked when you meet him. I'll see you when you arrive, Gladiolus will send you straight to us."

 

Loqi had a feeling he knew what was going on and braced himself as he started gathering several yards of various fabrics to take with him, including the plush Lucian velvet in various greys. Just a gut feeling.

__

_The things these Lucians end up caught up in._


	4. The Fabric of Children Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loqi meets the miniature Ardyn in his t-shirt dress and starts to question if King Noctis is truly prepared to raise such a small child until he sees the bond for himself.
> 
> Fabrics are decided and Ignis loses his glasses to a curious toddler.

Whatever Loqi was expecting when he was escorted to the Royal Suite...it wasn't a toddler wearing a t-shirt like a dress fiddling with Ignis Scientia's glasses and giggling. Loqi was right in his assumption though; who else in all of Eos had such curly red-brown hair (the violet must have been the Scourge then). Admittedly...the child was adorable if lacking a bit of pudge.

 

"So, this is the boy who needs proper clothes?"

 

"Yeah. This was the best we could do on one night's notice." Noctis replied from where he'd been setting up Ignis's sewing machine station. It wasn't like he'd be late for his meeting with Accordo and Niflheim's new government. There was still oh...twenty minutes. Ardyn was more important than the meeting on a personal level to the young king. Aforementioned child had gone silent when he spotted Loqi; looking at the man like a deer in headlights and clinging to Ignis before managing to climb over his shoulder to hang by his arms from his shoulder, forcing Ignis to moves his arms to support him.

 

"I take it he's not used to new faces at this point. I brought several different fabrics to see what he gravitates towards though I already have a good idea which ones he'll like best."

 

Loqi set out six different fabrics, they had a theme Ignis noticed: softness. Ignis immediately recognized fleece, cotton, silk, Lucian velvet, Tenebraen suede, and if he wasn't mistaken Niflheim corduroy (one of the few soft variants of the material). With some help from Noctis he managed to put Ardyn down on his feet by the fabrics.

 

Ardyn looked at them curiously. As far as he could tell they were giant rectangles of cloth. They looked...so inviting. Without any further prompting, Ardyn plopped on his knees and started running his small hands over the fabrics and giggled in delight as he tugged the Lucian velvet onto his lap and began to roll into it like a human burrito.

 

"Ardyn, that's now what that's for." Noctis said, trying to unwrap the fabric from the delighted child within. Loqi couldn't even be mock affronted by the boy's antics. From what little he could gather Ardyn was just at an age where speech was just developing. It was also admittedly humorous watching the king not know just how much of a handful a small child could be. That made him wonder...would he know how to raise a child while also having so many duties to attend to? Unlike King Regis, Noctis was still filling into his roll (granted he was doing splendidly) while gaining a child. Even with Ignis to help...no, it wasn't his place.

 

"Comfy!"

 

"Yeah, I know it's comfy but you can't wear it like that okay? Will you unroll?" Noct tried to reason. How did Ardyn even get it wrapped so tightly and where was the end? Ardyn seemed to understand and tried to wriggle back out of the cloth, but he'd gotten it too tight. When struggling failed he did what any toddler worth their salt did when they met failure: he sniffled, he keened, and then he started bawling. Noct panicked, eyes wide with shock. First his attempt at washing Ardyn's hair caused the waterworks, now being trapped in some fabric!

 

"Hey, it's okay we'll get you out. Where the heck is the end of this?!"

 

"I think perhaps you should let me, Noct." Ignis intervened, walking over and picking up the burrito-wrapped child finding the end of the fabric that had been caught around his ankle. Once the child was free though he didn't stop crying, just clung to Ignis tight enough his small fingers were actually managing to hurt slightly.

 

'Could it be that...Ardyn felt so trapped it scared him?' Ignis wondered as he tried to soothe the little boy. Gradually his cries died down to just sniffling then down to silence. Ardyn was still awake though, his grip was testament to that fact. In his peripheral, Ignis could see Loqi pick up the fabric looking like what happened wasn't out of the ordinary.

 

"You have a long way to go in understanding him. Children while they like being wrapped up in things, they don't like not being able to do things or feeling trapped. Ardyn in particular doesn't like situations out of his control. Do you mind if I borrow your sewing machine to make some proper clothes so he's no longer swimming in that t-shirt?"

 

"Of course. I take that to mean you already had some ideas?" Ignis replied, settling Ardyn down on the sofa where the boy promptly wrapped himself around one of the tube-shaped pillows peeking over at the adults curiously now.

 

"I have three definitive ideas, but for now I'll be happy when he's wearing proper undergarments."

 

An hour later Ardyn was properly dressed for playing in a pair of dark green corduroy trousers, and a white cotton quarter-sleeve tee with an embroidered black chocobo. The outfit was finished off with a red paisley silk scarf and a black velvet vest. Gladiolus had to take over for Ignis and Noctis (they HAD to be at the meeting) and decided there was no point trying to force socks on the kid if they didn't have shoes to keep them on.

 

"There, dressed and ready to wreak havoc. What's this about you not charging?" It didn't sit right with Gladiolus not to pay Loqi for the service rendered for three outfits: play clothes, pajamas, and a semi-formal suit similar to Ardyn's old clothes (the boy liked the picture).

 

"I don't want anything for this visit. My business is doing very well for itself and I consider this a personal favor to Ignis for helping me even think to start a tailoring job. It's gratifying enough knowing that Ardyn enjoys the clothes. If you want shoes he can't escape, go straight for buckle ups. Now, Ardyn promise me you'll take very good care of that scarf."

 

"OKAY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter will be meeting aunty Iris possibly or an official announcement regarding Ardyn since there's no way they'll be able to keep him a secret.


	5. Aunty Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly dressed, Ardyn need entertaining. What can Gladiolus do to entertain the tot until Prompto can get to them? What is a Gladdy to do? Call Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Ardyn meeting Aunty Iris!

Gladiolus Amicitia was not easily daunted by small children. Hell, he'd half raised his sister for Shiva's sake! Ardyn was not Iris. Where Iris was all over him, Ardyn was nervous of him. While the boy had let him dress him, he was reluctant to let the behemoth of a man hold him. Gladio felt it was mutual in a way. Ardyn was easily tinier than Iris was, his thin frame being very similar to Noct's at about the same age from pictures. What if he accidentally hurt the kid? Yet here he was, playing Hide and Seek with the tiny redhead and failing to find the kid.

 

'Take it easy, its not like he can get out of the room on his own.' Gladio reasoned with himself, blinking when he did finally spot Ardyn and quickly darted forward to confiscate the sheathed Muramasa (how the devil did he even get it?!).

 

"That ain't a toy!"

 

Ardyn, startled at having the smooth thing (the leather scabbard) taken from him and the sudden loudness of the shout started to fuss and Gladio knew he was about to be stranded alone with a bawling child. Sending the weapon into the Armiger he lay down on his stomach so he was less tall than the child managing to meet the watery eyes framed by those messy curls.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry I yelled."

 

Then Gladio realized...they didn't have any toys and most kids this young needed them. Looking around the sitting room he frowned. There had to be something he could give Ardyn temporarily. There! Gladio quickly rolled to the couch and pulled a discarded pillow out from under it and back, plopping the large watermelon slice in the fussy boy's arms and praying.

 

Ardyn sniffled and looked at the new thing in his hands. It was soft, like his clothes and sort of shiny if he moved his fingers through the material. Did that mean he could actually play with this and not get in trouble. Is that why the scarred man let him have it. While he knew this adult would not hurt him, he wasn't Iggy or Papa. Not that he'd figured out how to get their names out without being slightly nervous. Ardyn wanted them to keep wanting him. Sometimes he felt he hadn't been wanted before Papa picked him up. Ardyn liked this soft thing.

 

"Mine?"

 

Gladio knew he'd have to talk to Prompto about it later, but the pillow had been under there at least a week. Oh well, he'd buy the blond a new one.

 

"Yeah. That you can play with. Just sit tight while I use the phone."

 

Ardyn nodded and flopped down facedown on top of the toy, rubbing his face against it and starting to giggle happily. It really was soft and big! Gladio took that to mean Ardyn was occupied and quickly started dialing the familiar number to get some advice while hoping not to get an interrogation.

 

"Gladdy? It's been a while, well okay a month. What's up? Calling to complain about your 'not husbands'?"

 

"Haha, no. I'm calling to ask if you have any of your old toys? I'm a, babysitting and got nothing for the tyke to play with-- Oi! Get that out of your mouth it's been under that couch a week!"

 

Iris knew that Gladio had to be lying. If this were just about babysitting he wouldn't ask for her old toys. Most parents left toys with the kids. Still, she could play along for now while making the Marshall drop her off at the Citadel.

 

"Sure thing Gladdy. I'll swing by the Citadel. See you in a bit!"

 

Gladio paled when he heard her hang up. Shit! Iris was coming in person and would meet...her surprise nephew. It also meant he was going to get his ass kicked for not telling her to begin with. On the bright side Ardyn did cease seeing if the toy was edible. All the Shield could hope was that he found a better way than yelling to reprimand the kid, but he was scaring him a bit.

 

"Y'know, it's gonna be a long day Lil' Britches."

 

Half an hour later and the buzzer let him know someone was at the door. Taking a breath, Gladiolus opened the door and saw Iris holding a box labeled 'Iris's Stuf: Keep Oot'. Standing behind her...Cor Leonis. Oh...this was gonna be fun.

 

"I didn't realize you were bringing the Marshall."

 

"Gladdy, in case you forgot, I can't drive in Insomnia. So, where's my nephew or niece. I wanna meet them before I kick your butt." Iris replied, still smiling brightly despite the urge to clearly hurt him. Cor's attention was on the little boy who had now tottered over and hid behind Gladiolus's leg. The boy looked...familiar, hauntingly so. Iris eventually noticed the boy too and cooed.

 

"Oh, he's so cute! Hi sweetie. Oh."

 

Ardyn hid fully behind Gladio, nervously holding his pant leg tightly. Gladio winced slightly, kid had as good grip. Slowly he reached down with his hands offering to pick him up. Ardyn hesitate at first then let go and walked into the Shield's hands and let him pick him up properly for the first time. It felt...safe and warm. Like when Papa and Iggy held him! That feeling alone made Ardyn squeal a bit and wrap his arms around Gladiolus's neck, peeking over his shoulders at the newcomers. The lady looked kind of like the big man holding him and friendly. The man behind her...looked scary despite not scowling.

 

"This is my sister, Iris. Iris...meet Ardyn." There, it was out. Ardyn was revealed not only to his aunt but to the Head of the Kingsglaive. Cor nodded, but made no comment. Instead he reached into the box and took out a worn out moogle doll and approached Ardyn with it. The Marshall kept his distance, but made sure the toy was where Ardyn could easily reach it. Iris watched with semi-baited breath. Cor knew what she knew and was accounting for the fact this was not the same man who had caused so much chaos, because he really wasn't. You couldn't blame a small child for what a man twisted by daemons committed. The problem Iris saw...was how they would explain him to the public. They had just finished building the small section in the museum that revealed the truth of the Healer King as Noctis wished him to be labeled. Ardyn's story was finally told so history would not forget the man who came before his forced fall.

 

Ardyn looked at the toy and then up at the man holding it, then back at the toy. Reaching out with one hand he picked it up by it's pompom and pulled it closer to himself looking at it and then back and smiled so brightly it could rival Noct's rare smiles.

 

"Thanku."

 

Cor smiled despite himself, this kid was definitely a Lucis Caelum. Easy to read what they would like without having to speak. Iris set down the box and elbowed the man.

 

"This silent guy is Cor. I'm 'aunty iris'. Think you can say that kiddo?"

 

Ardyn decided already that he liked them both and  reached out at her until Gladiolus got the hint. Iris held him so she had one arm supporting his legs and the other combing his hair. It made him happy when his hair was touched and didn't hurt. Thinking about what she said, he decided he's try.

 

"Auntie Irith?"

 

"Close enough. Do you know what to call the big bear?" Iris said, looking back at Gladiolus. Ardyn nodded enthusiastically.

 

"Gladdy!"

 

Gladio felt a swell of happiness hearing his name said that way by the kid. The moment was interrupted by none other than Noctis.

 

"Uh...Cor I can explain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will take much longer because more will be going down, including the reveal of Ardyn to the Lucian public...on accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this turned out better than I think it did. I already like it better than my last Child!Ardyn story. Feel free to suggest a situation for the bonding for non-chocobro characters that are canonically alive ^-^


End file.
